One Line
by Allybally
Summary: 15Lovefic Sequel to 'Perfect Day'. Cody and Squib, now 20 and living together, discover relationships are more work then they seem.
1. One Line

_Hey everyone! This is the sequel to 'Perfect Day'! Hope you all enjoy!_

"Squib," Cody called through their New York apartment, "what flavoring do you want on the popcorn?"

"Uh…Nacho?" 20-year old Gary 'Squib' Furlong called back from the living room.

"Sounds good," she answered. Sprinkling some nacho flavoring on the bowl of popcorn, she headed into the living room.

"DVD player all set up?" She asked, taking a seat beside him on the couch.

"Finally,"

"If you would have just used the instructions like I suggested 2 hours ago…"

"I do not need instructions," he cried in mock rage, "I am a man!"

"Whatever," Cody laughed at her boyfriend, "start the movie." Squib hit a button on the remote in his hand, placing it on an end table by the couch afterwards. As the opening titles appeared on screen, Squib placed an arm around his girlfriend as she snuggled into his chest. He smiled down at her, his girlfriend of…well, it was hard to say. If he was measuring from their first kiss, it had been five years. From when they officially got together, 4 years. From the second time, three. And from the third time, 2 years. They had only broken up once since their short time apart when they were seventeen. It had been when Cody had been accepted to university in New York. Squib had, however, after a month and a half apart from her realized that he cared about her too much and was ready to commit. So he, too, came to New York, and they now lived together just off campus.

"What time do you have class tomorrow?" He asked softly.

"Not until one. Why, when's yours?"

"I don't have class tomorrow," he told her.

"I hate you," she glared playfully up at him.

"I know," he smiled, kissing her.

"I have to leave tomorrow night, though," he told her after they separated.

"Why?" She asked curiously.

"Match in Regina, remember?"

"Oh, right," she nodded. Squib was quickly rising the ranks of tennis, often playing matches in Canada, the US, and occasionally even Europe. Unfortunately, this meant he and Cody were often apart. Cody, herself, was pursuing a career in journalism. She worked on the university news paper, and had already peaked the interest of the New York Times, having a few articles published.

"When do you get back?" She asked, lacing her fingers with his.

"Saturday,"

"Oh, that's not too bad,"

"Mmm hmm," he agreed. After pausing a moment, he continued, "Do you ever think about coming with me?"

"I think codependency is uncool," he could tell she was joking by the way she giggled, "I would love to, but I have to stay here. I've got tons of work to do on the paper."

He nodded, "You should, though, if you ever have time. We don't see each other enough." She nodded in agreement, but said nothing more as she snuggled deeper into his arms.

* * *

Hours later, Squib found himself carrying Cody's sleeping form into their bedroom. Placing her gingerly on the bed, he changed and quickly climbed in beside her.

"Squib," she said sleepily, opening her eyes.

"Yeah?" He smiled.

"I don't want you to go,"

"I know. But I have to. Besides it's only two days," he said as he brushed her red hair out of her face.

"I guess," she yawned.

"I'm taking you out for breakfast tomorrow," he stated mater-of-factly.

"Mmkay…" she mumbled, already falling back asleep. He wrapped his arms around her and a few minutes found himself drifting off as well.

_Do you remember the first kiss?  
Star shooting across the sky  
To come to such a place as this  
You never left my mind _

I'm watching from the wall  
As in the streets we fight  
This world all gone to war  
All I need is you tonight

And I draw a line  
To your heart today  
To heart from mine  
A line to keep us safe

All through the rising sun  
All through the circling years  
You were the only one  
Who could have brought me here

And I draw a line  
To your heart today  
To heart from mine  
A line to keep us safe  
And I draw a line  
To your heart today  
To heart from mine  
And pray to keep us safe

Watch the stars now moving  
Across the sky  
Keep this feeling  
Safe tonight

_-PJ Harvey 'One Line'_

_Hope you all liked the first chapter! Don't worry, this story will have drama (I do thrive off it, after all), and the rest of the Top Guns will make an appearance!_


	2. A Thousand Miles

Squib emerged from the shower and glanced at the clock. 9:00, still enough time for him and Cody to go out for breakfast before she had class. He was surprised, however, when he walked into the bedroom and saw Cody still fast asleep. She may not have had class that morning, but she was usually up rather early.

"Cody," he said softly, shaking her by the shoulder lightly, "we're going out for breakfast, remember?"

"Hmm?" Cody said drowsily as her head emerged from under the covers. Squib instantly noticed how pale she looked.

"You feeling okay?"

"What? Yeah, fine," she said, looking up at him through glassy eyes.

He put a hand to her forehead, "Cody, you're burning up."

"It's just a cold," she said, "we can still go out."

"I don't think so," he took a seat beside her.

"But I'm fine!"

"Cody, you're sick,"

"But I want to go out with you before you leave," she sounded disappointed.

"There will be other times to go out," he said, running his fingers through her hair, "I think you have the flu. You want something to eat?"

"No," Cody said dejectedly, realizing she wasn't going to win.

"Drink?"

She thought for a small moment, "Water, please."

"No problem," he smiled, placing a kiss on her forehead. He returned a few minutes later with a glass of water, and a bottle of Advil.

"Anything else?"

"No, I think I'm good,"

"Sure?"

"Yeah, thanks," she said. He had again taken a seat beside her on the bed, their fingers entwined. "You should go practice if we can't go out."

"I don't want to leave you if you're sick," he insisted.

"It's fine. You have a big match tomorrow! Plus, I'll probably just be sleeping anyways,"

"You positive?"

"Not that I don't adore you, but yes, go," she managed a small smile.

"Okay," he said, though he still seemed reluctant. He kissed her cheek and got up, but stopped and turned back when he felt a small tug on his hand, still holding hers.

"Wake me up before you leave, okay?" She asked him.

"Okay,"

"Promise?"

"Promise," he smiled.

* * *

Cody felt herself being wakened with a small tug to her shoulder. Opening her eyes slowly, she saw Squib kneeling beside the bed.

"Squib…what time is it?"

"Six. I gotta go," he told her. She let out a small moan.

"Okay…"

"Bye," he hugged her and she hugged back, "see you in two days." He leaned in to place a kiss on her lips, but she protested.

"You'll get sick!"

"That's fine, I don't care," he smiled, kissing her, "I love you," he whispered when they parted, his face only centimeters from hers.

"I love you too," she smiled, "see you soon." He placed one final kiss on her cheek and he was off.

* * *

The next morning, Cody awoke feeling much better. She was about to call Squib when she saw that there was a message on the machine.

"_Hey, it's me. Just got in and I know you're not awake now, although if the phone woke you up I'm sorry,"_ she could practically hear Squib's smirk, _"Wanted this to be the first thing you hear tomorrow morning. Hope you're feeling better. I've got a match at 11:00, but call me before or after! Talk to you soon, I love you."_

Cody smiled, picking up the phone. She glanced at her watch to ensure his match would be over, and then grabbed the piece of paper with his hotel and room number on it. Punching the numbers into the phone, she waited impatiently while it rang.

"_Hey City Girl, feeling better?" _

Cody smiled at the sound of his voice; the next two days were going to be long.

"Hi superstar, how was the match?"

_Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound _

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd

And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight

It's always times like these  
When I think of you  
And I wonder  
If you ever  
Think of me

'Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong  
Living in your  
Precious memories

'Cause I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight

And I, I  
Don't want to let you know  
I, I  
Drown in your memory  
I, I  
Don't want to let this go  
I, I  
Don't...

Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd

And I still need you  
And I still miss you  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass us by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass us by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
If I could  
Just hold you  
Tonight

_-Vanessa Carlton 'A Thousand Miles'_

_I wasn't even going to write today, but I needed a way to distract myself until 8:00! Hope you all liked it!_

_Torian Princess: Yes, I live in Canada. I don't think they get 15/Love in the States, unfortunately for them!_


	3. Goodbye To You

"So, how long until lover boy gets back?" Adena giggled into the phone.

"Approximately 37 more minutes!" Cody said excitedly on the other side.

"You two are so cute!" Adena swooned.

"You know, you should come down some time," Cody said, "I miss you. We hardly see each other anymore."

"I know what you mean," Adena said, "talking on the phone and in person are just not the same thing. But it's not like I'm close."

"Oh come on, New York and BC aren't _that_ far!" Cody tried to convince her friend.

"Have you looked at a map lately?" Adena laughed. Just then she heard a door open on the other side. "Is that him now?"

"I think so! He must be early," Adena could hear Cody smiling.

"Well what are you waiting for? Go! Tell him I said hi!"

"Okay, bye Adena," Cody said.

"Bye," with that the two hung up.

"Hi!" Cody squealed, literally jumping into Squib arms. She had he legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck.

"Hey," he laughed, "I assume you're fully recovered?" Instead of answering Cody captured his lips in a kiss. "I'll take that as a yes." He laughed when they parted.

Cody hopped out of his embrace so he could move from the doorway, "So, how was the flight?"

"Fine, boring," he said, walking into their bedroom to put his bag on the bed; he could put it away later. "I'm getting changed, and then we're going out," he said matter-of-factly.

"Really? Why? Aren't you tired?"

"Not tired at all. I never got to take you out for breakfast, so you'll have to settle for dinner," he told her.

"I can live with that," she smiled.

"Okay, just let me hop in the shower and we can go,"

* * *

"I love you," Cody said softly later that night as the two lay in their bed. 

"I love you," he repeated, pulling her closer and ran his hand up and down her bare shoulder. "We should go out tomorrow. To a movie or something. I've missed you."

"I can't," she said, her head nuzzled in the crook of his neck, "I'm stuck at the paper all day?"

"All day?"

"Deadline. I'll be there late,"

"Mmkay," he said regrettably, "just as well, I guess. I should probably practice…"

* * *

"Cody?" Squib called as he entered the apartment three weeks later. 

"Bedroom!" He heard her call. He entered to find her lying on the bed reading a book.

"Hey," he said softly, sitting himself beside her.

"Hi," he kissed him firmly.

"Okay, so, please don't be mad, because if there was any way around it, believe me, I wouldn't be doing this…"

"Doing what?" She asked looking worried.

"I have to leave for a tournament in Texas on Thursday and I won't be back until Monday night," he told her. Her expression was blank for a moment and he knew she was counting up the days in her head. When she realized what he was so anxious about, a look of hurt passed over her face.

"But Friday is my…"

"You're birthday, I know," Squib said apologetically, "I know we had plans, and I know it means a lot to you. If there was any way I could get out of this, you know I would, but it's a huge tournament…"

"It's fine," she cut him off, "I understand. Tennis comes first, always has."

"Cody! You know it's not like that," he insisted, "I don't want to go, but I have to."

"You couldn't just miss this one tournament?" Cody said almost accusingly.

"This is a huge deal, Cody! If I do well, it will do wonders for my ranking,"

Cody sighed, "I know, I know. I'm sorry. It's fine," she said, though Squib wasn't sure if she was being truthful, "we can just celebrate when you get back."

"You sure you're alright with this?"

"Yeah, I understand," but from the way she wouldn't meet his gaze, Squib knew she was far from alright with it.

"Cody," he almost whispered, reaching out to take her hand.

"I should go," she stood up, brushing his hand away and still not making eye contact. She walked out of the room, "I need to be at the paper."

"Right now?" Squib asked as he followed her out into the living room.

"Yeah, I've got a big article I'm working on. See you tonight," she said rather coldly, walking out the door and not looking back.

* * *

"Come on, Cody…" Squib mumbled to himself Friday night as he listened to the phone ring, "where are you?" The two hadn't talked much since Cody found out he was leaving. She had spent most of her time at the paper, and hadn't even been there to say goodbye when he left. 

"_You've reached Cody and Squib,"_ he heard her voice say on the answering machine, _"We speak English. Not Japanese, Chinese, Spanish, German, Dutch, African, Portuguese, Russian, Danish, Norwegian, et nous ne parlons pas le Francais. Here's the beep,"_ Squib would have laughed at her message, were he not so sure that she was avoiding him. He sighed.

"_Hey Cody, wanted to wish you a happy birthday, I guess you're out…"_

Cody sat in the living room glaring at the phone in her hands as it rang. She waited until the machine picked up and played her goofy message. After the tone, she heard Squib's voice.

"_Hey Cody, wanted to wish you a happy birthday, I guess you're out…"_

Cody sighed, standing up and walked into the bedroom, unplugging the answering machine on her way.

_Of all the things I've believed in  
I just want to get it over with  
Tears form behind my eyes  
But I do not cry  
Counting the days that pass me by _

I've been searching deep down in my soul  
Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old  
It feels like I'm starting all over again  
The last three years were just pretend  
And I said,

Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything that I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to

I still get lost in your eyes  
And it seems that I can't live a day without you  
Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away  
To a place where I am blinded by the light  
But it's not right

Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything that I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to

And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time  
I want what's yours and I want what's mine  
I want you  
But I'm not giving in this time

Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything that I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to

_Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything that I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to _

And when the stars fall  
I will lie awake  
You're my shooting star

_-Michelle Branch 'Goodbye To You'_

_Okay, so, not very long, happy, or that great (in my opinion), heck, I'm not even very happy with the song choice! But candybrowneyez threatened to send me hate mail, so this is my way of buying her off:) Oh, and I apologize if my little French phrase is appallingly wrong!_


	4. When I Talk To You

"_I feel like im losing you...cuz your always at the paaappeerr" –Candybrowneyez, in an attempt to write me a song for this chap._

"Hey," Cody said as she walked into the kitchen and saw Squib standing at the counter with a cup of coffee.

"Hi," he said, leaning in to kiss her. He was a little hurt when she didn't kiss back.

"How was the trip?" She poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Good. I tried calling a few times, but there was no answer,"

"I was probably at the paper," she informed him.

"I left messages,"

"The machine must be full or something,"

"Oh," there was an awkward pause.

"How was your birthday?"

"Fine," she said.

"Do anything special?"

"Not really," Another awkward pause. Why was it so hard for them to talk? Squib could talk to her about Ryan for Pete's sake, but they couldn't have a conversation about her birthday?

"We should do something tonight; go out to dinner. We never did get to celebrate…" He suggested.

"I've got a lot of work at the paper, I'm probably going to be there late," she said.

"Okay, maybe on the weekend then,"

"Maybe," she said. She glanced at her watch, "I don't wanna be late for class. See you later," she quickly finished her coffee and walked out the door. Squib sighed; this was not going to be a good day.

* * *

What Squib had originally thought was going to be a bad day had quickly turned into what he was sure was going to be a bad week. He sat alone on the couch on Wednesday night; their official movie night. Back at Cascadia it used to be Fridays, but Wednesday worked better for them because Cody didn't have class until one on Thursday and Squib usually had none at all, and it left Friday free for them to go out.

True, he and Cody hadn't talked and formally agreed to meet up Friday (it was impossible to talk, what with her locked up at the paper all the time), but they had never had to before. He had even rented her favorites; _Moulin Rouge, Wizard of Oz, _and _Mary Poppins_. All of which, she insisted on a regular basis, were timeless classics and deserved to be watched over and over (except for Moulin Rouge, having only come out a few years prior, but apparently Ewan MacGregor made up for that fact). He sighed, deciding their fight had gone long enough, especially if it affected movie night. He got up from the couch, thankful the school was within very short walking distance, and headed for the paper office.

"Cody, you should go home," Matt, a fellow journalist, said smiling.

"No, I'm gonna stick around a little longer,"

"You've been working your butt off all week! You deserve a break! Besides, isn't tonight movie night with Squib?" He asked.

"It's no big deal if I miss one night. There are some articles Robert wanted me to read over," Robert was the director of the university newspaper, often referred to as the 'paper Nazi'.

"You go ahead, I'll cover _Il Duce_ for you," Matt smiled. Cody was about to respond when the door opened.

"Hey guys," Squib said as he entered.

"Squib buddy, how's it going? Haven't seen you around here in a while," Matt said, giving him a friendly handshake.

"Yeah, been practicing a lot," Squib explained.

"Well, I have an article to finish up," Matt smiled and moved to his desk on the opposite side of the room in an attempt to give the couple more privacy.

"So, where is everybody?" Squib asked, looking around the empty room.

"They've all left already. It's just me, Matt, and Robert's in his office," Cody informed him.

"Hey," Squib said, "you coming back any time soon? I thought we could watch movies. I rented…"

"I don't think so," Cody interrupted him, "I've got a lot of work to do."

"It can't wait until tomorrow?"

"No," she said curtly, "besides, don't you have to pack? You're leaving tomorrow," Squib could have sworn he detected an accusatory undertone in her voice.

"Not until tomorrow evening. I've got lots of time,"

"Either way," she said, "I've got to work. I'll see you later tonight." With that she walked back to her desk, ending the conversation. Squib turned and left the room.

* * *

Squib awoke when he heard someone opening the bedroom door. He glanced at the clock: 1:00AM. There was no way she had been at the paper that long! Where had she gone? He lay motionless as he heard her change into her pajamas. He heard her sigh softly…

Cody sighed softly. At about 11:00 she had finally left the office, but only because Matt and Robert were leaving too. Not wanting to go home, although she wasn't quite sure why, she had spent the next two hours reading a book at an all night coffee joint on campus. She quickly changed and crawled into bed, not wanting to wake Squib.

Squib felt the bed shift as she climbed in. He wondered if maybe he should alert her to his presence, but decided against it. It was too late to fight; they could talk tomorrow morning…

* * *

The next morning Squib entered the kitchen and saw Cody sitting on the counter, drinking coffee and reading the paper.

"Hey," he said, "up for doing something today? I've missed you this week, and you don't have class until one, so…"

"Can't, paper," she said in between sips of coffee.

"Again?" He asked.

"Well yeah, it's a lot of work Squib,"

He sighed, "Okay, well, will I see you before I leave?"

"I dunno, probably not," she shrugged, hopping off her counter and placing her mug in the sink.

"Well, I'll call you when I get there, okay?"

"Okay," she said, glancing back at him as she buttoned her coat. She gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek and a whispered 'bye', and was out the door before Squib could even finish the words coming out of his mouth.

"Bye, I love…" he watched her close the door, "…you…"

_Remember me  
__Feels like forever  
__Since the days  
__When we were friends  
__I don't understand  
__All these changes  
__I'm still the same  
__No need to pretend_

_Where'd it go..?  
__Do you know..?  
__Maybe it just doesn't matter  
__'Cause when i try to talk to you  
__I feel like I'm not getting through you  
__Where did we go wrong  
__It's hard to be strong  
__When I talk...  
__When I talk to you_

_There were times  
__In the beginning  
__When you were there  
__When I needed you most  
__We'd sit and talk  
__About the future  
__And laugh about  
__Us getting old  
_

_Do you know  
__How it feels  
__I hope that you know that it matters  
__But when i try to talk to you  
__I feel like I'm not getting through you  
__Where did we go wrong  
__It's hard to be strong  
__When I talk to you_

_I want you to know everything that I am  
__Don't want to know what life would be without you  
_

_When i try to talk to you  
__I feel like I'm not getting through you  
__Where did we go wrong  
__It's hard to be strong  
__When I talk...  
__When I talk to you_

_-Many Moore 'When I Talk To You'_

_Two updates in one night! Candybrowneyez's official new name is the update Nazi! This one's especially for her, in hopes that if I dedicate one to her, she'll stop threatening me!_


	5. Deliver Me

Squib woke up to find himself facing the window. Rolling over, he was met with the sight of Cody's back, not an uncommon one these days. He had once read a quote somewhere that there's no point in sharing a bed with a person if you're sleeping back to back, or something like that. It depressed him greatly to think that he and Cody had turned into that. Almost a week had passed and they weren't getting any better. On the bright side, though (if there even was one), they had not gotten worse; they seemed stuck in some sort of weird stalemate. He slowly pulled himself up and headed into the shower. It was going to be another long week.

Cody sat in the paper office Tuesday afternoon, bored out of her mind. It wasn't as though she didn't have work to do; she had tons. But if she was being honest, she missed Squib. She missed his stupid jokes, and the way he could be so silly and yet so serious and loving at the same time. She missed their movie night and she _really_ missed kissing him, for she had long ago decided that as far as her favorite activities went, kissing Squib was right up there, above even taking pictures. But something was always stopping her from going back home to see him. Pride? Fear? Embarrassment? Anger? She wasn't sure, really. She sighed and tried once again to focus on her article.

Cody crawled into bed late, as usual, on Tuesday night. She glanced at Squib's sleeping form, wondering when he would next be leaving. He hadn't mentioned anything to her as of late. Maybe he wasn't leaving any time soon, or maybe they had just drifted that far apart. Either way, she hoped he wasn't going in the near future. As cold as they were to each other, at least with the two of them together under one roof there was a chance, Cody knew, of working things out. When he left however, it only served to dampen her mood more (if that was possible). She looked at him once more, softly and affectionately brushing a few stray blond locks out of his face before turning off the lights.

* * *

Squib sat in class Wednesday afternoon not even trying to pay attention. All he could think of was Cody and how he missed her. He missed her giggling at every lame joke he cracked, and tickling her to get what he wanted (because he knew that was her weakness). And he really missed touching her. They hadn't kissed, held hands, _anything_ in weeks and it was driving him mad. They had become like strangers and Squib hated it. He wished she would do something, because he had sure tried. Something, anything, that showed she was trying to salvage the relationship; all he needed was for her to reach out in some way. When it was finally time to leave, he packed up his things quickly and made his way toward the apartment.

When he entered the living room, he was shocked to see Cody sitting on the couch.

"Hey," she said quietly, looking up as he entered.

"Uh…hi,"

"I have to go to class real soon," she said, "but I just wanted to know what movies you wanted for tonight. I can pick them up on my way home." Squib remained silent for a long time, only was thought running though his mind; _she was reaching out_.

"Um, it doesn't matter. You're choice," he said.

"Alright," she answered. Why was this so awkward? "Okay then, I've got class so…See you tonight."

"Yeah…tonight," Squib said, still in shock, as he watched her walk out the door.

* * *

All Squib could think about that night as the two sat on opposite sides of the couch was how horribly awkward it all was. Not that he wasn't thankful to just be sitting there with her, because he was! But the next step was overcoming the huge gaping silence between them. Why was this so difficult? It was Cody, for Pete's sake! He had known her since he was fifteen; she was the one person he trusted more than anyone else. They were in love! Well, at least he knew he still was, although he wasn't sure whether or not he could say the same for her.

Cody hated this. Hated it, hated it, hated it. It disgusted her how this was like a horrible first date instead of two people in love. They were sitting miles apart on the couch! But she wouldn't move any closer. Why? She wasn't quite sure, but the thought it may have been a fear of rejection. She knew it was crazy to be scared of that, especially with Squib. The last time she had such a silly fear with Squib, they must have been not older than sixteen. They were adults now, 20 years old, and acting like children. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Squib stand up.

"I'm going to get some more popcorn," he said, grabbing the bowl and walking into the kitchen.

"Okay," Cody said softly. She sighed and brought her legs up onto the couch, curling up.

Squib plugged in the popcorn maker and waited for the kernels to start popping. This was ridiculous, he thought. Cody was his girlfriend; he was allowed to sit by her, to talk to her! Minutes later when the popcorn was finished, he quickly seasoned it and returned to the living room.

He sat down on the couch again, only this time right next to her with an arm around her shoulders. He could feel her tense up as soon as he touched her. He cursed himself for even trying to move forward with her, realizing she wasn't on the same page as he was. Just as he was about to pull away, however, she relaxed slightly and rested her head on his shoulder.

She wished it didn't feel so awkward. The very thought of how formal and strange they had become with each other made Cody want to cry. But she relished in the feel of Squib's arm around her; a sign that not all hope was lost.

* * *

Squib found himself carrying a sleeping Cody into their bedroom, just as he had done over a month ago when this all started. Placing her on the bed, he climbed in next to her and draped an arm around her. He felt her shift slightly and soon she was looking up at him, awake.

"Squib," she half whispered, half mumbled, "I love you." Sweeter words had never been spoken, at least in the opinion of one Gary Furlong.

"I love you too, Cody," he said quietly.

"I'm sorry I…" she started, but was cut off by Squib.

"Shh, we can talk in the morning," he placed a small kiss on her forehead. He knew they still had some huge issues to move past, and he knew they should talk about them, but there was no way he was ruining this moment. He pulled her closer as she snuggled her head into his chest. Within mere moments, the two were asleep in each other's arms.

_Deliver me, out of my sadness.  
__Deliver me, from all of the madness.  
__Deliver me, courage to guide me.  
__Deliver me, strength from inside me._

_All of my life I've been in hiding.  
__Wishing there was someone just like you.  
__Now that you're here, now that I've found you,  
__I know that you're the one to pull me through._

_Deliver me, loving and caring.  
__Deliver me, giving and sharing.  
__Deliver me, the cross that I'm bearing._

_All of my life I was in hiding.  
__Wishing there was someone just like you.  
__Now that you're here, now that I've found you,  
__I know that you're the one to pull me through._

_Deliver me,  
__Deliver me,  
__Oh deliver me._

_All of my life I was in hiding.  
__Wishing there was someone just like you.  
__Now that you're here, now that I've found you,  
__I know that you're the one to pull me through._

_Deliver me,  
__Oh deliver me.  
__Won't you deliver me?_

_-Sarah Brightman 'Deliver Me'_

_Just to clarify, no, this does not mean the drama is over; far from it. But Candy and I had a little arrangement concerning the amount of fluff in my stories. I hope this was enough fluff (rhyme!) for you all; I tried to put in as much as possible without making it seem too happy for the story. I know it wasn't very much, but it was the best I could do without straying from the plot. Hope you all enjoyed! And Arwen51, I hope your computer decides to start working for you!_


	6. Konstantine

Cody Myers was cooking. Well, technically she wasn't cooking _yet_, but the very thought that in a mere few days she _would_ be cooking was terrifying all by itself. The last time Cody had tried cooking she had been 17 and her dad was gone at a conference and, after almost burning the kitchen down twice and an end result of something that was most certainly _not_ edible, she had sworn if off. However, in two days, on Saturday night, she was making dinner for her and Squib. She had gotten a cookbook and an apron and everything! So there she was standing in the grocery isle gathering ingredients.

She and Squib had definitely not gone back to normal, but they were on their way. There was still a fair bit of tension between them, but they were slowly becoming comfortable with each other once again. It was almost like getting to know each other all over again, Cody thought. He had only been gone for a short, 3 day trip in the two weeks since that monumental movie night. They were taking things slow, very slow, but Cody was glad. It was working for them.

She returned home, happy that her afternoon classes had been cancelled due to some conference all the professors were going to. Placing her bags on the counter, she began to empty things into the cupboards and the refrigerator. Just as she was finishing up, she heard the door open and moments later Squib entered.

"Hey," he said, "Uh…we have a problem…"

"What?" She asked.

"Saturday night isn't going to work,"

"What? Why not?"

"I'm…leaving," he said.

"You're leaving?"

"For three weeks,"

"Three weeks?"

"Yeah…"

"What? Why? Where?"

"There's a tournament in Europe," he explained.

"And you can't fly out there a few days later? Or fly back in between games?" She asked.

"Cody, this is a really big deal! I need to be out there by tomorrow, I'm flying out tonight,"

"Tonight? Isn't that kind of soon?"

"I need to be there! And no, I can't fly back. In between matches there'll be press conferences, interviews, publicity stuff," he explained.

"I can't believe you!" She shouted.

"Cody, this is…"

"Important," she yelled, finishing his sentence, "I know, I know! It's always important; more important than us!"

"You know that I don't think that!" Squib defended himself.

"I'm not so sure anymore, Squib!" She shouted, "Tennis always comes first; before me, before us!"

"I don't see why this is such a big deal to you!"

"Because you're never around! Never!" She screamed at him.

"I am too around! I'm around lots! You just don't notice because you spend all day and night cooped up in that paper office with _Matt_," he countered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked, outraged.

"It means you spend an awful lot of time with him! Especially for someone with a boyfriend,"

"Maybe I like talking to someone who doesn't have such a one-track mind for a change!"

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" He questioned.

"All you ever think about or talk about is tennis! Everyday!"

"That's not true and you know it," he said, "and what about you? You're obsessed with that stupid paper."

"That's different; I don't spend all my time there!"

Squib scoffed, "Oh please! Maybe you never used to, but you sure do now!"

"And whose fault is that?" She asked pointedly.

"I don't know," he said, "why don't you ask Matt?"

"Would you shut up about Matt? You know there's nothing going on between us!"

"No I don't!" He yelled, "I have no idea what you two spend all day doing! What am I supposed to think, Cody? You two spend all day in that little office, you come home at absurd hours in the morning!"

"Maybe if I had a boyfriend who actually paid attention to _me_ and not some stupid game, I would be home more often!"

"What do you want me to do, Cody? Tennis is my career!"

"And journalism is mine!"

"Well then, why do you care so much about my tennis? It's my life; it had nothing to do with you!" The kitchen filled with an eerie quiet as they both realized what he had just said. Both were breathing heavily from yelling so loud.

"Cody, that didn't come out right…you know I don't…"

"No," she interrupted, "you're right."

He looked at her in mild shock, "What?"

"Squib," she was speaking softly now, "we're separate people, living separate lives."

"Cody, that's not true," he said almost pleadingly.

"Yes, it is, Squib, you know it is. I don't know how it happened but somewhere along the way, it did. We just don't…fit anymore." Squib couldn't believe she was saying this! They didn't fit anymore? Of course they did! They were Cody and Squib! They had fit since the day they met!

"Cody, can we please just talk about this?"

"There's nothing to talk about, Squib,"

"Cody," he whispered, "how can you say that?"

"I just…" her voice was cracking now, "I just…don't think we can fix this."

"Do you really mean that?"

"I do, Squib. I honestly wish we could but…"

Squib looked down, "So…that's it then. We're over…" Cody couldn't tell if it was a question or a statement.

"I think so…"

He nodded, "I…I have to go catch my flight. I'll get my stuff and be out of here when I get back…"

"Okay," Cody said, although she wasn't sure if he heard her. She was speaking almost inaudibly now in an attempt to keep tears from falling. Squib walked passed her and into the bedroom. When he emerged a few minutes later with his suitcase she was still standing in the exact same spot, face turned down to the floor. He said nothing as he walked out of the apartment. As soon as she heard the door slam behind him, Cody fell to her knees and began sobbing.

_I can't imagine all the people that you know  
And the places that you go  
When the lights are turned down low  
And I don't understand  
All the things you've seen  
But I'm slipping in between  
You and your big... dreams  
It's always you in my big dreams_

And you tell me  
That it's over  
Wake up lying in a patch of four leaf clover  
And your restless  
And I'm naked  
You've got to get out  
You can't stand to see me shaking  
No, would you let me go  
I didn't think so

And you don't want to be here in the future  
So you say the present's just a pleasant  
Interruption to the past  
And you don't want to look much closer  
'Cause you're afraid to find out all this hope  
You had sent into the sky by now had... crashed  
And it did because of me

And then you bring me home  
Afraid to find out that you're alone, no  
And I'm sleeping in your living room  
But we don't have much room  
To live

And I had dreams that I might learn to play guitar  
Maybe cross the country  
Become a rock star  
And there was hope in me  
That I could take you there  
Dammit you're so young  
but, I don't think I care  
And if I hurt you, then I'm sorry  
Please don't think that this was easy

And then you bring me home  
'Cause we both know what its like to be alone, no  
And I'm dreaming in your living room  
But we don't have much room  
To live

And Konstantine is walking down the stairs  
Doesn't she look good  
Standing in her underwear?  
And I was thinking, what I was thinking  
We've been drinking  
And it doesn't get me anywhere

My Konstantine came walking down the stairs  
And all that I could do  
Was touch her long, blonde hair  
And I've been thinking, it hurts me thinking   
That these nights when we were drinking  
No they never got us anywhere, no

This is because I can spell konfusion with a K  
And I can like it  
It's to dying in another's arms  
And why I had to try it  
It's to Jimmy Eat World  
And those nights in my car  
When the first star you see, may not be a star  
and I'm not your star?  
Isn't that what you said  
What you thought this song meant

And if this is what it takes  
Just to lie in my mistakes  
And live with what I did to you  
And all the hell I put you through  
I always catch the clock, it's 11:11  
Now you wanna talk  
It's not hard to dream  
You'll always be my Konstantine  
My Konstantine

They'll never hurt you like I do  
No, they'll never hurt you like I do  
No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No

This is to a girl who got into my head  
With all the pretty things she did  
Hey, you know you keep me up in bed  
This is to a girl who got into my head  
With all these fucked up things I did  
Hey maybe baby, you could keep me up in bed  
My Konstantine

Spin around me like a dream  
We played out on this movie screen  
And I said, did you know I missed you?  
and did you know I missed you  
Did you know I missed you  
and did you know I missed you  
and did you know I miss you  
Did you know I miss you  
Did you know I miss you  
I miss you

And then you bring me home  
And we go to sleep, but this time not alone, no no,  
And you'll kiss me in your living room, I know  
I know you miss me in your living room,  
'Cause these nights I think maybe that I miss you in my living room  
We don't have much room  
I said does anybody need that room?  
Because we all need a little more room  
To live

My Konstantine.

_-Something Corporate 'Konstantine'_

_-ducks incoming objects- I never promised happy for **this** chap! But fear not, next chapter the Top Guns **finally** appear and attempt to save everyone's favorite couple! Until then- REVIEW! ;) Oh, and if you've never heard Konstantine, you NEED to! It's my favorite song EVER (this week, at least…). Either way, it's amazing._


	7. Mistake Number Two

_Okay, so it's 11:15 on a Sunday night, the official end of my spring break (-SOB-) I still have a bunch of homework, and NOW inspiration chooses to strike! After almost 3 weeks! All I can say is if I get detention tomorrow, you guys better at least be reading this!_

_This one is especially dedicated to Torian Princess; your review for 'Glasses' made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside:)_

Cody sat in the kitchen glumly. Squib had already been gone two weeks; the two hadn't talked at all. No calls, no letters. Nothing. Not to mention, she didn't even have anyone to help her through this. She had called Adena the day before, when she had finally gotten out of bed, but as soon as she had finished her story the other girl mumbled something about having a date and hung up. Some friend she was, Cody thought bitterly. She had tried getting a hold of Tannis and even Sunny, with whom the other three girls had actually grown rather close to during their last year at Cascadia, but they were both either gone or just not answering. Cody sighed. All she wanted was someone to talk to.

Just as she was seriously contemplating crawling back into bed, there was a knock on her door. She paused for a moment, considering answering it, but quickly decided she wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone.

"Cody," a familiar voice called from the other side of the door, "open up!"

"Adena?" Cody said quietly, more to herself than to the other girl in the hall. She rushed for the door and opened it up. On the other side she saw not only Adena, but Tannis and Sunny as well.

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked incredulously.

"We're here to cheer you up," Tannis smiled.

"We've got ice cream, chips, soda, popcorn, and about a million of the worst chick flicks ever made!" Sunny exclaimed and it was then that Cody noticed the bags in her friends' arms. As she stared at her friends Cody couldn't think of anything to say, so she instead engulfed the three of them in a huge hug.

"We've missed you, too," Tannis laughed.

* * *

Squib looked up when he heard a knock on his hotel room door. He didn't move from his place on his bed, though. After two weeks without Cody he was miserable. He had seriously considered calling her every day, but she had made it quite clear; they were over. When the knocking continued, Squib sighed angrily and moved toward the door.

"What do you…" He stopped in the middle of his angry exclamation when he saw who was on the other side of the door. "Cameron? Rick?"

"Hey man," Rick greeted him as the two boys walked into Squib's room.

"Uh…not to be rude, but…what are you doing here?"

"What do you mean what are we doing here?" Cameron asked, "We heard about you and Cody!"

"Oh…" Squib said quietly.

"And we are here to do the guy thing," Rick explained, "so we've got more beer than is probably even legal..."

"And the game starts in a few minutes," Cameron finished for him, grabbing the remote and changing the channel.

"Look, guys, I appreciate this, but…"

"Don't worry, we're not gonna make you talk," Cameron assured him, "we're just gonna watch some hockey and hopefully get hammered."

* * *

"What a jerk!" Sunny said through her tears. The four girls had made their way through three tubs of chocolate chip ice cream and two movies, and were now half-way through _Autumn In New York._ After hearing Cody's tale all four were in tears.

"So, he just left?" Adena asked.

"Well yeah, but I'm the one who…"

"I can't believe him!" Tannis interrupted, "I mean, he should have stayed! He should have tried to…wow. This movie is _really_ bad." Cody had to laugh at that.

"So what are you guys going to do?" Adena asked.

"What do you mean?" Said Cody, "When he gets back he's gonna get his stuff, probably while I'm in class, and then…that's it."

"What? No!" Tannis yelled, making Cody jump, "That can't be it!" You guys are _Cody and Squib_!"

"Even I have to admit you two belong together," Sunny told her.

"But guys, we broke up," Cody said, "its over. Finished. Done." At this a fresh wave of tears started cascading down her cheeks.

"You guys can't be done!" Adena insisted, handing her a tissue.

"Yeah," Sunny added, "You guys fought all the time at Cascadia! And you made it through those!"

"But that was different," Cody explained, "those fights were about t-shirts and prank wars and him making one too many short jokes. This…this was big."

"Big, shmig!" Tannis exclaimed, "You guys are Cody and Squib, you _have_ to work this out!"

* * *

"So then she says that I don't pay attention to her, and that all I ever think about is tennis," Squib slurred after too many beers to count, "which, fine, okay, _maybe_ I do talk about tennis a lot, but that doesn't mean we had to break up over it! I pay lots of attention to her."

"I hear you, man," Rick, who had dropped himself on the couch and wasn't planning on moving until the room stopped spinning, said, "it's a chick thing. It has to be all them, all the time."

"Ya, but Cody?" Cameron asked from his place lying on the floor, "Never would've pegged her for the type."

"I can't believe this," Squib said as Rick passed him another beer, then hockey game long forgotten, "I mean, she was the best thing that ever happened to me. The best. And now, it's gone. All gone!" Squib wailed the last line. "I don't know what I'm gonna do without her…and in a few minutes I think I may start crying…crap."

"Hey man," Rick spoke again, although his voice was slightly muffled now that he had turned over onto his stomach in an attempt to stop the ceiling from moving, "what happens in the hotel room stays in the hotel room. You wanna cry? You cry."

"Yeah," Cameron added, "secret's safe with us."

* * *

"I can't believe this," Cody unknowingly echoed her (ex) boyfriend's words, "I mean, it was me and Squib! I never in a million years thought I'd have to let go of him!"

"You know what you do?" Sunny said, "You get rid of all his stuff, first of all."

"Yeah," Tannis exclaimed, sitting up, "we can have a bonfire!"

"Guys, we can't burn all of Squib's stuff," Cody told them.

"Why not?" Adena asked indignantly.

"Because what happens when he comes back for his things and he finds a pile of ash?"

"Oh who cares, the jerk deserves it," Sunny insisted.

"True," Cody admitted, "but still. I don't think I'm quite there yet."

"Well, you let us know when you are," Tannis said comfortingly, "because I've got matches."

Cody laughed, "Thanks."

"Okay, this movie sucks!" Sunny popped it out of the VCR and threw it somewhere behind the couch, "Someone pass me _Shall We Dance?_."

* * *

"But here's the kicker," Squib, who had given up the fight and was now in tears, said, "she's the only girl I've ever felt this way about. The only one! And now I've messed it up! I mean, what are the odds that I'm gonna find another girl as amazing as Cody?"

"Not damn likely!" Rick said loudly. He tried to raise his arm in what Squib could only guess was a show of enthusiasm, but ended up rolling off the couch, "Ow."

"I still can't get past the fact that you two broke up. You broke up?" Cameron asked.

"Yep,"

"You sure?"

"Unfortunately," Squib answered him.

"That sucks, man."

"Tell me about it."

"I mean, during all our years at Cascadia, you two were always _the_ couple. Cody and Squib…Squib and Cody…well, I think there's only two ways to say it, but you get the point! It's like we're in the twilight zone."

"Nah," Rick slurred, "then she'd probably be an alien, instead of just really pissed."

"True, true," Cameron agreed.

"I miss Cody!" Squib yelled suddenly, breaking into another round of sobs.

"Then there's only one thing to do, my friend," Cameron said, passing him another beer, "drown your sorrows."

"You know what? I miss Cody, too!" Rick exclaimed.

"Now you know how I feel!" Squib said.

"Well then, to missing Cody," Cameron said, raising his beer.

"To missing Cody," the other two echoed, although Squib's was inaudible underneath all the sobs.

* * *

"I miss Squib!" Cody sobbed from her position lying across the couch, her head in Adena's lap.

"I know," Adena said sympathetically, stroking her friend's hair in a gesture of comfort.

"What am I gonna do without him?" Cody said in a small voice.

"I say you're better off!" Sunny said loudly, "If the little monkey doesn't see how lucky he is to have you, the he deserves to be kicked to the curb."

"But I don't want Squib to be on the curb," Cody, who was quickly becoming hysterical, wailed, "I want him here, with me!"

"Then you know what you do?" Tannis asked.

"What?"

"You fight for him?"

"Fight for him?" Cody repeated.

"Yeah," Adena said, forcing her friend to sit up, "Tannis is right. If Squib means as much to you as we all know he does, then you fight for him."

"You guys really think I should?" Cody asked.

"If you're not going to do voodoo on him, you might as well," Sunny agreed.

* * *

"You know what, man?" Cameron asked, trying to get up but failing miserably.

"What?" Squib asked as he heard his friend fall back on the floor.

"I don't think this is over,"

"No?"

"No, far from it. This is just the beginning. Not the end. The beginning. The beginning of…" Cameron trailed off.

"I think what our very confused friend here is trying to say," Rick spoke, "is that you need to fight for Cody."

"Yeah!" Cameron agreed enthusiastically, "that was it!"

"You guys are right!" Squib said, sitting up. Two seconds later he fell back onto the bed with a 'thump', but his spirit was not deterred, "I love her! I'm not just gonna let her go! Thanks guys!" He tried sitting up again and with the support of the headboard, he managed to maintain a somewhat upright position. "Guys?" He looked over the edge of the bed to see his two closest friends passed out on the floor. "Lightweights…" he mumbled, seconds before falling back to the bed in a deep sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Squib opened his eyes and tried to sit up. Nope. That wasn't gonna work, he realized as he fell back to the bed.

"Good morning, sunshine," Rick joked as he emerged from the bathroom.

"Aah," Squib moaned, "stop yelling…"

"Sorry," Rick nodded.

"I come bearing coffee and Advil," Cameron said as he entered the room.

"Oh thank frickin' God," Rick said, reaching out to grab a cup.

"How you feeling?" Cameron asked Squib, who was now sipping coffee after his second, more successful, attempt at sitting up.

"Like a billion tiny men are scrubbing my brain with toothbrushes," Squib said.

"Join the club," Cameron laughed. He looked down at his watched, "Hey man, we gotta go soon. We've got a flight to catch," he said to Rick.

"Flying with a hangover. Goody." Rick said dryly.

"Hey, thanks guys," Squib said, "for last night. Even if I don't remember it."

"I think I said something about being Cody being an alien," Rick said, "but other that that…" he trailed off.

"Hey, look man," Cameron said before heading out the door, "I'm not sure what I said last night, because it's all kind of a blur," Squib nodded in understanding, "but if I didn't say it then, I'm saying it now: Fight for her."

* * *

Cody sighed as she walked down the hall towards her apartment. She had just dropped her three friends off at the airport, and was now looking forward to climbing back into bed. They had been up into the wee hours of the morning, and Cody wanted nothing more than to crawl back into bed and never come out again. All thoughts of sleep quickly left her mind, though, when she opened the door and saw Squib sitting on the couch.

"Squib, what are you…"

He stood up and cut her off, "We need to talk."

_It's a cruel, cruel world  
So conventional  
Sometimes love just wins you over  
I've come to life it's true  
It's not intentional  
Every time when we move closer _

I'll take the fall  
A twist I know  
You just see right through me  
It may be wrong  
All along  
It keeps on turning, turning

I could walk away now,  
End it perfectly  
And just say your words are  
Not affecting me  
Somewhere deep inside  
I know it may be wrong  
But I'm ready to commit  
Mistake no.2  
Mistake no.2

Must have heard it once a million times  
From every one the perfect line  
But you're the one to recognize  
There are things I need in my life  
So I'll take the fall  
A twist I know  
It keeps on turning, turning

I could walk away now,  
End it perfectly  
And just say your words are  
Not affecting me  
Somewhere deep inside  
I know it may be wrong  
But I'm ready to commit  
Mistake no.2  
Mistake no.2

Here it comes again  
It never ends  
I keep on falling further  
I'm not sure that I can walk away now

I could walk away now,  
End it perfectly  
And just say your words are  
Not affecting me  
Somewhere deep inside  
I know it may be wrong  
But I'm ready to commit  
Mistake no.2  
Mistake no.2

_-ATC 'Mistake No. 2'_

_Okay, I admit, about halfway through this chapter, it became much less about Cody and Squib and much more about writing the guys drunk. Hehe… But seriously, its 12:31 AM, I still have TONS of Romeo and Juliet questions to do (which I'll have to do at 5 tomorrow morning, because I'm exhausted!) so I better get some reviews! Good night!_


	8. Slide

"_We need to talk."_

"Squib…" Cody said, still in shock, "Why are you here?"

"Flew back early," he told her.

"But _why_?" Squib offered a shrug in response. "Look," Cody continued, "We talked about this, we're over," even as the words left her mouth, she knew he wouldn't buy them. _She_ wasn't even buying them.

"But that's the thing," Squib said, taking a step toward her, "I don't want it to be over. And I don't think you do, either."

"Squib…"

He interrupted her again, "Look, Cody, I've done a lot of thinking over the past two weeks, and I really missed you…"

This time she interrupted, "I missed you too, Squib. But you think that just fixes everything?"

"No, of course not," he said, "but I want to try. We have to try."

"We did try! We failed!" Squib's face seemed neutral but if one had known him long and well enough, as Cody did, one could see the tiny flinch at her words.

"So we try again!" He insisted.

"No!" Cody said loudly, surprising even herself.

"Cody, please," Squib took another step towards her.

"Squib," she said, backing away, "I don't want to do this again. I don't want to go through all this pain again!"

"So, what? You're happier without me?" He asked almost accusingly.

"Of course not! I've been miserable! But do you really think things will be any better if we go back to the way we've been? Completely ignoring each other?" She asked.

"Cody, I know things haven't been great, but we're Cody and Squib! We…"

"No!" She repeated, cutting him off, "I wish everyone would just shut up about 'Cody and Squib'! Everyone seems to think we belong together just because we're Cody and Squib! Does no one care that I am in actual, real, heartbreaking pain? Waking up everyday and wondering if this is the day we'll finally say _something _to each other? Obviously not! No one cares what I'm feeling because we're Cody and Squib so we just _have_ to be together, no matter what!" She spat the last part out vehemently.

"Cody," Squib said gently, trying to calm her down, "of course I care how you feel, you know…"

"I can't do this right now," she said, "I can't be here. Not with you." She quickly turned and fled out the door. After pondering chasing her, Squib realized it would do no good and sat on the couch, determined to wait for her.

* * *

"I don't get it though," said Matt as he handed Cody a glass of water, "I thought you missed him."

"I did. I do," Cody said.

"I thought you wanted to get back together with him."

"So did I," Cody sighed, "but I just saw him there and I realized that if we did get back together, things wouldn't magically be the same as they were months ago. We still have issues. Lots of issues. Big, important issues." She sighed; leaning back against Matt's couch as rain could be heard falling outside the window.

"Are they more important than you and Squib?" He asked gently. She looked down and shrugged.

"Look, Cody," he continued, "I love you," she looked up in shock, "and I don't mean the friendly, sister kind of love. I mean I'm in love with you,"

"Matt, I can't…"

"Let me finish. I've loved since I first met you. You are beautiful and amazing and sweet…and totally in love with Squib. I've never seen anyone look at him the way you do. Even when the two of you were barely on speaking terms, it was still obvious. So as a friend and a person who only wants the best for you, go talk to him. At least hear him out."

"Matt, I don't know what to say…I'm so sorry…"

"Don't be," Matt smiled warmly, "It's okay. You deserve to be happy, and Squib does that for you."

Matt was right, she knew. She deserved to be happy and Squib almost always made her happy. But still…

"But what if it doesn't work? What if we just mess things up and I have to go through months of misery and a painful breakup all over again?"

"But what if it does?" Matt offered, "What if you two find a way to work it out?" Cody shrugged. "I know you, Cody. And I know you fight for what you believe in. It's evident in your articles and in your every day life. So go fight for what you believe in."

* * *

"You haven't seen her? Okay, thanks," Squib sighed, hanging up the phone. He had called everyone he could think of, all their friends on campus, and none of them had seen Cody. It was getting late and Squib was starting to worry. Not to mention the storm that had decided to roll in. What if Cody was out there somewhere? He went to replace the phone on the counter when he saw Cody's phonebook lying open. There was one number he hadn't called. He sighed; he really hoped she wasn't there, but even if she was, at least he'd know she was safe.

After three rings someone picked up.

"Hello?" The voice on the other end said.

"Hi, Matt," Squib started, "you haven't seen Cody, have you?"

"Well, actually, she was just here a minute ago," Squib's heart sunk, "but she left and…" But Squib stopped listening when he heard the door open. He turned to see Cody standing in the doorway, soaking wet but otherwise unharmed.

"Uh, yeah, thanks," Squib mumbled into the phone, hanging it up without ever taking his eyes off Cody.

"It's, uh, raining out there," she said as she started to shiver, pointing towards the door. Squib couldn't help the small smile that graced his face. She looked so very adorable standing there soaking wet and shy, that he wanted nothing more than to scoop her up in his arms. He settled, however, on quickly grabbing a towel and draping it over her shoulders.

"Thanks," she mumbled. The two sat down on the couch.

"So, I know I shouldn't have run off earlier…"she said, trailing off.

"No, it's fine. I'm just glad you're safe,"

Cody, touched by his concern, raised her eyes from where they had firmly been planted on the floor and looked up at him.

"So…you were at Matt's?" Squib knew now probably wasn't the time, but he had to know.

"Yeah,"

"And how was that?"

"Oh, he's in love with me," Cody said nonchalantly. Squib could have sworn he felt his heart plummet straight to his toes, "but other than that, he gave me some really good advice."

"Wait, back up," Squib stuttered, "he's in love with you?"

"Oh, yeah, but nothing happened," Cody quickly reassured him. "We just talked. About us, actually."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and he helped me realize something…I know that we still have a lot of stuff to work through. And I know it's going to be really hard. But I'd rather have it be hard and be with you, then not be with you at all."

"Cody, I don't want to pressure you…"

"You're not," she assured him, "This is what I want. I'm in love with you, and if it takes a little work to do this, then fine. But at least we're together."

A grin broke out over Squib's face, but he had to be certain, "You're sure?"

"Absolutely," she smiled. Just before their lips touched in a kiss, she smirked, "After all, we _are_ Cody and Squib."

_Could you whisper in my ear  
__The things you wanna feel  
__I'd give you anythin'  
__To feel it comin'_

_Do you wake up on your own  
__And wonder where you are?  
__You live with all your faults_

_I wanna wake up where you are  
__I won't say anything at all  
__So why don't you slide_

_Yeah, I'm gonna let it slide_

_Don't you love the life you killed?  
__The priest is on the phone  
__Your father hit the wall  
__Your ma disowned you_

_Don't supposed I'll ever know  
__What it means to be a man  
__It's somethin' I can't change  
__I'll live around it_

_I wanna wake up where you are  
__I won't say anything at all  
__So why don't you slide_

_Ooh, slide_

_And I'll do anythin' you ever dreamed to be complete  
__Little pieces of the nothin' that fall  
__Oh, May  
__Put your arms around me  
__What you feel is what you are  
__And what you are is beautiful  
__Oh, May  
__Do you wanna get married  
Or run away?_

_And I'll do anythin' you ever dreamed to be complete  
__Little pieces of the nothin' that fall  
__Oh, May  
__Put your arms around me  
__What you feel is what you are  
__And what you are is beautiful  
__Oh, May  
__Do you wanna get married  
__Or run away?_

_I wanna wake up where you are  
__I won't say anything  
__And I'll do anythin' you ever dreamed to be complete  
__(Yeah, slide)  
__Little pieces of the nothin' that fall  
__(yeah slide)  
__And I'll do anythin' you ever dreamed to be complete  
__(Yeah slide)  
__Little pieces of the nothin' that fall  
__(Oh, oh slide)  
__Yeah, slide between the sheets of all them beds you never knew  
__(Yeah slide)  
__Why don't you slide into my room  
__Just slide into my room  
__Oh, we'll run away, run away, run away_

_-Goo Goo Dolls 'Slide'_

_It's late. I'm tired. Why, oh why does inspiration always strike at midnight! Lol, read, review, enjoy!_


	9. Nothing Better

_To Candy. One, because I MISS YOU! And two, you know why._

_Three months later_ (…I promised myself I'd never do that…)

"Squib!" Cody called when she entered the apartment. When she heard no reply, she tried again, "Squib?" She entered the kitchen and saw the answering machine flashing.

_Hey City Girl, it's me. I'm just picking up our movies and some snacks; I'll be home soon. Love you._

Cody smiled. Things had been really…great between them. After their reunion, it had taken a little while to get used to being in a relationship again (A fully functional one), and he still had to go out of town quite a bit, but they were both making an effort. She had been spending less time on the paper, instead working on her articles from home and only occasionally going in to submit things or if there was a meeting. He had tried his best to cut down on trips and schedule practices when he knew she'd be at the paper or in class. And both had made sure to clear their Wednesdays for movie night.

Which is why Cody found herself wrapped snuggly in Squib's arms roughly 20 minutes later. The two had opted for a few romantic comedies this week, since Cody claimed she was still slightly traumatized from the previous Wednesday's horror-fest.

"I still don't understand why we couldn't get a scarier movie…" Squib said.

"Because, I'd like to be able to get to sleep this week, thank you very much!" Cody explained.

"But these movies are always so predictable! Boy meets girl, boy likes girl, boy screws up, boy wins back girl. Insert some hilarious high jinks along the way and you're done."

"Well, _I_ think it's cute. Stop pouting, you can pick next week," Cody giggled, placing a chaste kiss on his lips. Squib smiled and looked like he was about to reply when the phone rang.

"I got it," Squib said as he jumped up from the couch. Cody listened to his side of the conversation from where she was.

"Hello?...Oh, ya, hey…yep, we're still on…of course!...Yes, I'm sure…okay, see you then," Squib finished, placing the phone back and returning to his place beside Cody.

"Who was that?" She asked.

"Oh, just a guy from one of my classes…" Squib said, not looking at her.

"What did he want?"

"A few of us are getting together this weekend to study; we've got a huge exam coming up,"

"Anyone I know?" Cody inquired casually.

"Uh…no, I don't think so…"

"Oh, okay," Cody said. She had the feeling that there was something Squib wasn't telling her, but decided to let it go for now.

"Hey, man," Squib greeted Cameron the following Saturday.

"Hey, Squib," Cameron smiled at his old roommate.

"Thanks for coming all the way down here," Squib began.

"Hey, think nothing of it. I'm more than happy to help," Cameron said.

"It's just, I have some last minute details to hammer out. Cody can't know, of course…"

"I understand," Cameron smiled.

"So, everything's set?" Squib asked.

"Yep, the tournament is in a week, I've got your tickets in my bag,"

"Perfect," Squib smiled.

"So, everything's good?" Adena asked.

"Yeah…" Cody said on the other end of the telephone line.

"But…" Adena edged her on.

"But what?"

"I can tell; there was a 'but' coming," Adena explained.

"Well, it's just…okay; I know this is _really_ stupid. But I think Squib may be…"

"Yes?"

"…Cheating on me."

"What?" Adena shrieked.

"Well," Cody continued, "he keeps getting phone calls from 'classmates', who apparently have no names or faces, because I 'don't know them'. And he usually takes them in the bedroom, all private and stuff…"

"Are you serious?"

"Do I sound like I'm joking?"

"Not at all," Adena confirmed.

"And now I'm starting to get all suspicious…" Cody said.

"What do you mean?" Her friend asked.

"Well, like, when he's practicing, I can't help wondering if he's really practicing or if he's meeting _her_. And don't even get me started on the trips."

"Look, Cody," Adena said, "Squib would _never_ cheat on you!"

"Well, what if he met someone while we were broken up? Or when things were really bad between us? And he just never broke it off?" Cody asked.

"Well, maybe…"

"Crap. He's home. I gotta go,"

"Okay," Adena sighed, "just…keep me posted, okay?"

"Of course," Cody smiled even though she knew Adena couldn't see her, "bye Adena."

"Bye."

"Cody?" She heard Squib call just as soon as she had hung up.

"I'm here!" She called, stepping into the living room.

"Hey, guess what?" He asked excitedly.

"What?"

"I've got a tournament in Quebec next week, and I _know_ you don't have anything important going on, so…"

"You want me to go?" Cody tried to clarify; Squib just smiled, "But what about my classes? And the paper?" She continued.

"All taken care of," Squib explained, "I've already arranged this with your professors _and_ you're editor; you're off the hook."

"Well, I guess…maybe…" She paused when she saw the look on Squib's face, "You already have the tickets, don't you?"

"You know me too well," he joked, holding up the tickets.

"I suppose," she laughed.

"Gee, don't get too excited now," he joked before he leaned in to kiss her. Cody had to admit, she was relieved. The fact that Squib wanted to take her with him was reassuring; if he was taking her to the tournament, he couldn't possibly be seeing another woman.

"Cody, wake up," Squib nudged her gently as they sat on an airplane one week later.

"Are we here?" She asked sleepily.

"Almost," Squib smiled.

"Hey Squib," she said after a moment of silence.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you want to take me here?" She asked.

"Why not? I need a reason?"

"Well, it's just, you never have before…"

Squib shrugged, "Just because." Cody let it drop, knowing she would get no more from him.

"Oh my gosh," She sighed as they drove down the street in a rental car, "how far is this place?"

"We're almost there," Squib laughed, "I promise." After ten more minutes, he asked, "So…anything look familiar?"

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"The scenery. Look familiar?" Cody took a look outside and was about to ask him again when something dawned on her.

"Hold on…This looks like the way to…" she froze mid-sentence when they turned the corner and a white sign with familiar blue words entered her sight.

_Welcome to Cascadia! The road to perfection begins here…_

"So you were really surprised?" Tannis asked, absolutely giddy.

"Well yeah!" Cody joined in the laughter, "I didn't exactly know what the heck was going on!" The seven old friends, Adena, Sunny, Rick, Cody, Tannis, Cameron, and Squib were sitting in the Open together.

"Hey, I told you the tournament was in Quebec!" Squib defended.

"Yeah, but you failed to mention that it was at _Cascadia_ and all our friends would be here!" Cody reminded him.

"Slipped my mind," he smirked. The seven sat for a few more hours when Squib glanced outside. He shared a small nod with Cameron and stood up.

"Hey, I'm gonna head in," he said, "you coming?" He looked down to Cody.

"Sure," she smiled, taking his extended hand and getting up. "See you tomorrow," she beamed at her friends.

Once outside, Cody noticed that Squib was walking in the opposite direction of their accommodations.

"Uh, Squib? Where are we going?" She asked.

"I feel like taking a walk," he smiled, "come on." The two walked in a very comfortable silence until they reached the beach.

"Squib what are we doing here?" Cody asked with a happy note in her voice.

"Going for a boat ride," he said matter-of-factly.

"Are you serious?" She asked incredulously. He took her hand and pulled her a little ways down the shore. When he reached their destination, she saw her father's old fishing boat sitting on the sand, complete with a picnic basket.

"Ladies first," he smiled, helping her on. She giggled as she sat down. "What?"

"Look," she pointed to the outside of the boat. There on the green paint were long, deep slashes in the wood.

"Ah, yes," Squib smiled, "our friend the Memphre. Let's just hope he leaves us alone tonight." And with that he pushed the boat offshore, paddling out into the lake.

"Squib, this is amazing. I just…" Cody trailed off at a loss for words. The two had finished their picnic a few minutes ago and were now talking quietly.

"Hey," he said, "it was nothing." After a few moments of silence, he asked, "You know I love you, right?" She smiled and nodded. "Good, because I have something to ask you." Squib stood up slowly, careful not to rock the boat, and made his way closer to Cody. He gently lowered himself down to one knee and pulled out a small, black, velvet ring box…

_Will someone please call a surgeon  
Who can crack my ribs and repair this broken heart  
That you're deserting for better company?  
I can't accept that it's over...  
I will block the door like a goalie tending the net  
In the third quarter of a tied-game rivalry_

So just say how to make it right  
And I swear I'll do my best to comply

Tell me am I right to think that there could be nothing better  
Than making you my bride and slowly growing old together?

**I feel must interject here you're getting carried away feeling sorry for yourself  
With these revisions and gaps in history  
So let me help you remember.  
I've made charts and graphs that should finally make it clear.  
I've prepared a lecture on why I have to leave**

So please back away and let me go  
I can't my darling I love you so...

Tell me am I right to think that there could be nothing better  
Than making you my bride and slowly growing old together?  
**Don't you feed me lines about some idealistic future  
Your heart won't heal right if you keep tearing out the sutures**

I admit that I have made mistakes and I swear  
I'll never wrong you again  
**You've got a lure I can't deny,  
But you've had your chance so say goodbye  
Say goodbye**

_-Postal Service 'Nothing Better' (female vocals in **bold**__male in italics)_

_Here it is! Sorry about the long wait! And Postal Service is my new fave band, everyone check 'em out! Aren't you just DYING to know what happens? Well then, I suggest you review;) Lol, and, sorry if anyone got annoyed with the random overflow of 'Memphre Blues' throwbacks, but that episode is still my all time favourite…_


	10. We Belong

Cody opened her mouth in an attempt to say something, but found that nothing would come out. All she could do was stare down at Squib.

"Cody," he began, the small box still resting unopened in his hands, "I know we've had to go through a lot to get here. And I don't just mean this year, I mean all of it. New York, Nate, everything. But if anything, all that stuff has done is make me realize how much I never want to be without you. I've known you since we were fifteen, Cody. I know everything about you, the good and the bad, and you know the same about me. And I think I knew it from the very beginning, somewhere in the back of my mind, but after five years with you I've finally realized that I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Cody finally managed to croak out a soft, "Squib…" as she held back tears.

"So, what do you, City Girl? Wanna marry me?" And he gave her the sweetest little smile that she was sure, had she not made up her mind long ago, would've easily convinced her. He opened the small box in his hands to reveal a silver band bejeweled with three sparkling diamonds. She smiled and gave a little sniff through her tears, then opened her mouth to answer.

"Of course."

As the two approached the shore once again, Cody's finger now adorned with Squib's ring, she heard a familiar voice call out in the dark.

"So? What'd she say?"

"Adena?" Cody asked in surprise. As they got closer, she could see Rick, Cameron, Tannis, and Sunny standing there with her as well.

"Yeah," Tannis called, "Come on! We want the dirt!"

"Wait a second," Cody said as the boat hit shore and Squib helped her out, "you _all_ knew about this?"

"Well," Sunny explained, "Squib only told Cameron and Rick. But as soon as you two left, he filled us in."

"Apparently," Adena continued, "they thought that if they told us beforehand, we'd spill the beans."

"Well, wouldn't you have?" Cameron asked.

"…Yeah," Tannis admitted.

"Okay, so, come on!" Rick spoke up.

"Let's here it," Cameron added, "are you going to be Mrs. Squib Furlong?"

Cody smiled as Cameron's comment made her realize something, "Cody Furlong. I kind of like the sound of that…"

"So, that's a yes?" Adena practically shrieked.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Cody asked, laughing, as she stuck out her left hand to show them the ring. All at once, Sunny, Adena, Tannis, and Rick began to squeal.

"Congratulations, man," Cameron smiled, shaking Squib's hand.

"Thanks, Cameron. I just…can't believe it, you know. It still kind of feels like we fifteen and trying to grab each other's attention. And now we're engaged. It's…" Squib trailed off, smiling. Cameron ginned at his friend.

"It's about time."

_Many times I've tried to tell you  
Many times I've cried alone  
Always I'm surprised how well you  
Cut my feelings to the bone _

Don't want to leave you really  
I've invested too much time  
To give you up that easy  
To the doubts that complicate your mind

_We Belong to the light  
We Belong to the thunder  
We Belong to the sound of the words  
We've both fallen under  
Whatever we deny or embrace  
For worse or for better  
We Belong, We Belong  
We Belong together_

_Maybe it's a sign of weakness  
When I don't know what to say  
Maybe I just wouldn't know  
What to do with my strength anyway  
Have we become a habit  
Do we distort the facts  
Now there's no looking forward  
Now there's no turning back  
When you say_

_We Belong to the light  
We Belong to the thunder  
We Belong to the sound of the words  
We've both fallen under  
Whatever we deny or embrace  
For worse or for better  
We Belong, We Belong  
We Belong together_

_Close your eyes and try to sleep now  
Close your eyes and try to dream  
Clear your mind and do your best  
To try and wash the palette clean  
We can't begin to know it  
How much we really care  
I hear your voice inside me  
I see your face everywhere  
Still you say_

_We Belong to the light  
We Belong to the thunder  
We Belong to the sound of the words  
We've both fallen under  
Whatever we deny or embrace  
For worse or for better  
We Belong, We Belong  
We Belong together_

_-Pat Benatar 'We Belong'_

_This is it, kiddies! The end! Appallingly short, I know. But there wasn't really much to add; just a lovely little proposal. Which reminds me, please don't hate me if his little speech was horrible, because sappy scenes? Not my strong point. I'm all about the drama. One more story left in my little series, and then it's all done –cry-. I must say, though, so far, I've liked this one best. Look for the sequel, 'No Rain' shortly!_

_Dedicated to all my lovely reviewers, both here and at the forums! And especially to Candybrowneyez because, again, we miss you, not to mention I could've used some help with the whole proposal thing from the queen of love scenes, but alas, I had to struggle through alone. I hope it met your expectations. And, of course, because it's 'We Belong', enough said, right Candy? _

_I always thought it was so stupid when people did this, but I couldn't resist. The ring (Take out the spaces):_

_http/ www. szul. com/ images/ products/ EGR3238. jpg_

_I think it's time to end this long, huge, boring A/N now, so read, review, enjoy!_


End file.
